Red
by Staywifme
Summary: Pretty much just a clato oneshot form before and during the games. (Song fic to Red by Taylor Swift) P.s. This was requested by MockingjayGirl100 from wattpad


_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

* * *

They met when she was 13 and he was 16 in early November. She was so young and naïve, she fell for him the second she laid her eyes on him; it took him just a bit more time to realize _she's the one._ They became extremely close even though his father was pushing him harder and harder to train. He knew he was going to be the victor when his time came. She too was being pushed into training, even ended up on Catos skill level by age 15. _Oh how they wish their time hadn't come so soon._

* * *

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all along_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

* * *

They were the ones to volunteer. The second they shook hands she knew it was over; all they had was gone, she lost him. When they were escorted to the train their mentors were nowhere to be found, he saw it as a perfect time to have the conversation she was dreading. He had told her that he loved her but he couldn't love her it would just make it that much harder when one of them died. _Oh how he wished it would be him. _She understood with a sad smile; he'd grown to be her everything. (She didn't know it but she was his everything too.) She knew it was best to forget everything they had. _Oh how she wished it was that easy. _She still loved him; he still loved her. But that's not how it can be anymore.

* * *

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

* * *

Before she could leave his room he grabbed her wrists and spun her around to kiss her, just one last time. She kissed back almost instantly; she could feel the electricity in his touch. She soon came to her senses and pulled away before anything else could happen and shut herself in her room for the rest of the night. When they arrived at the Capitol she ignored him until she saw that girl from district one all over him. Thats when she regrets leaving the night before. She just glares at them. _Oh how she wished looks could kill. _He picked up on it just as she was stepping into the elevator he stepped in just in time but couldn't say anything because the pair from four was there. When they got into the room there was a lot of swearing and forcing each other to remember, she finally got it, fighting with someone you love to pieces is futile.

* * *

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all along_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh, red_

_Burning red_

* * *

A few days into training and the blonde came too close for comfort to Cato for Clove. She thought she lost him to her, she missed him always being there for him and he could see it in her sad eyes so that night he came in her room to talk to her about it and ended up spending the night with her in his arms. From that night on their hearts were at peace together. In the next couple of days the training scores were to be announced. She got an 11, the "Bitch on fire" (as Cato likes to call her) They both agree whoever gets the chance to kill her first dose; no waiting for the other to show up. _Oh how they wish they could just kill her now, together._ The next day would be the last before the ever so life altering "Hunger Games"

* * *

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red_

_Loving him was red_

* * *

The boy from district 12 confessed his love for the girl of his district. _Oh how Cato wished he could do the same for Clove. _He stayed with her the entire night and up until they were off the hovercraft and were force into the launch rooms. Now as she's standing on the metal plate that will raise her into the slaughter thats sure to come she remembers everything about him. When they first met, when they first touched, the first time she beat him in a sparring match, the first time they kissed, the first time he uttered those three words that change everything and the first time he promised he would never hurt her. Before she knows it she's being raised into the arena and the final sixty seconds tick away before her eyes. When the gong sounds she heads right to the knives and kills whoever she can get.

* * *

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all along_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_'Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah, red_

_We're burning red_

* * *

A few days into the games and the girl from district one and four are dead, 13 gone 10 left. _Oh how she wished she was among the 13._ They don't show their love for each other in the arena but its in those quick glances and nods that they are able to show their love without really saying anything. A few more days in the arena and their stuff is blown up and the boy from three lays on the ground, dead after Catos temper tantrum. Marvel left to check the traps but it was really just to avoid Cato. Clove and Cato don't mourn the death of their ally but rather see it as one step closer to home. She'll miss not seeing him for real once she's gone, she'll never forget him and she sure as hell hasn't lost him; yet. Soon the promise that two tributes may be crowned if both originate from the same district is announced then the announcement of the feast follows in due time. Now they're just waiting for it to begin. Cato went off to guard the area while Clove killed fire girl. If only thats how it worked out.

* * *

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_

_Comes back to me, burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

* * *

She notices the rock and thoughts of him come flooding in her mind, mostly their burning love that was never meant to be. The rock collides with her skull and a wave of pain goes through her body but now she's left lying on the hard ground now numb and the only feeling she can feel is her life slipping away from her. She doesn't know exactly how long it takes him to come to her side with pleas of her to just stay with him. _Oh how she wishes she could do just that. _Her vision starts to fade and she takes one good long last look at her lover, and tells him her love for him. He returns it and kisses her now cold face. And that's it, shes gone. At least they got to be together while they could...

* * *

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_


End file.
